


Eskimo Brothers

by insertfandomname



Series: Good(-ish) impressions [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Minor Case Fic, last night's alibi, minor rest of the squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: Barba and Carisi have more in common than they probably thought.





	

“What am I accused of exactly?”

“Don't you worry about it.” The yet is obvious. “We just want to know where you've been last night.”

He saw enough overly dramatic crime shows to know that the blond detective's nice attitude is just a way for him to slip up. Getting him comfortable enough to incriminate himself into some crime he had no part in.

“I think I wanna call a lawyer now.”

“Why make this longer than it needs to be? Just tell us what we need to know and you can be on your way.”

Sure. He's a clueless naive guy who wants to end up in prison by the end of the day. “Lawyer. Please and thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, Rollins.”

“I didn't mean it like that.” Good to know it is one of her prickly days. That will make this easier. “I just didn't know we already called you.”

“You didn't,” pointing into the interrogation room he, “he did.”

“What?” Good to know he is still able to surprise them. Even Olivia. They got way to comfortable with him. It's necessary to keep them on their toes. “Since when are you working for the defense?”

“I am sure I am perfectly capable to get him out of here. So, what do you think he did?”

“Sexual harassment and assault.”

“I deeply doubt that.” He doesn't wait for their indignation and arguments. “Give me that file.”

“His receptionist seemed pretty sure about it.”

Whatever. Rafael knows him and he would never do something like this. A look into the little information they gathered confirms that this is a misunderstanding.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Still in the habit of attracting trouble I see.”

“Funny.” Although he doesn't feel like laughing. Now that Rafa is here he at least feels a little more calm. He will fix this. “I don't even know why I'm here.”

“Don't worry. You did the right thing calling me.”

“I never thought I need it, but I did listen to your advice on how to behave when getting arrested.” So boring. But useful.

“You are welcome.” The effort it took him not to rub it in. He always liked being right. However he surely knows that in this situation an _I told you_ so would not help.

“So, why am I here?”

“Apparently you made a move on Tara and then beat her up when she didn't reciprocate your advances.”

“That is absolutely ridiculous.”

“I know. Trust me, I know. First thing first. Where were you last night and was someone with you?”

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Late night, Carisi?”

“I had stuff to do.” Not that it's any of Fin's business. Sonny doesn't ask him why he left four out of five days early last week. “The Sergeant said it's fine. What did I miss?”

“A doc who beat up his receptionist.” Amanda scowls in the direction of the interrogation room. “A friend of Barba's I think. He's been in there for a while.”

So many questions. Which will have to wait until later since the Benson and Barba choose this moment to leave the room.

“Carisi, come here.”

Great. He didn't even sit down yet. He is in no mood for whatever they have planned for him. Barba is amused so it can't be good. Putting on a smile he approaches them. “What can I do to help?”

“What did you do last night, Detective?”

That's weird. Is that supposed to be small-talk? “You know, nothing special.”

“Really?” Barba's sarcasm is way more fun when it isn't directed at him. “No new acquaintances?”

“Carisi,” Benson addresses him after an eye-roll towards Barba. “We are trying to check an alibi. We will treat it as discretely as possible. Where were you last night?”

“Last night?” Oh...

~~~~~~~~~~~

The department is doing a very poor job on being subtle in their ears-dropping. How they get anything done around here.

“Thank you.” He is leaving. Carisi's statement was enough to release him. There is no way that he assaulted Tara if he was having drinks with the detective. The timeline the boyfriend arranged while she was unconscious in the hospital just didn't hold up.

“There is nothing to thank me for.” Poor guy. He is really embarrassed. Not sure about what. So many options.

Being somewhat outed at work.

Having your date from last night show up at your work. As a suspect.

Having said suspect awkwardly trying to ask him out again. “I would have called you either way.”

“This is so painful to watch.”

“You could give us some privacy.”

“I didn't say it isn't entertaining.” Having been on the other side of his flirting, Rafael knows that he has to help. “Come on, Carisi. You're off the case anyway. Let's grab some coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: [insertfandomname](http://insertfandomname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
